<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a clexa dream by lexacoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969956">a clexa dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexacoon/pseuds/lexacoon'>lexacoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexacoon/pseuds/lexacoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title states, this came to me in a dream.<br/>I was not an active participant in this, I am merely putting to text what my subconscious forced me to witness in my sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a clexa dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke walks into a dimly lit, sorta sketchy building located at the back of an industrial-zone alley. No one is manning the front desk, and she double checks the address for the 4th time... just to make sure this <em>is</em> the place. She knocks on the desk and calls out, "Um, hello? I'm here for the market research?"</p><p>A voice comes from around the corner, yelling that they'll be there in a minute. A small red overhead lamp flickers above the front desk. The walls are cement with decades-old flaking paint. Clarke clutches her bag closer to her chest. <em>I'm going to kill Raven. That is, if I don't get killed first.</em></p><p>"Hello!" A woman comes out from the back room and cheerily greets Clarke. "Pleased to have you here! Did you say you were here for... market research?"</p><p>"Um, yeah..." Clarke chuckles nervously, starting to get a feeling that she was misled.</p><p>The woman smiles. "I'm afraid this isn't exactly what you had in mind, but there are questions that you can answer and there is compensation involved, if you'd like to take a seat and fill out this form." She hands Clarke a sheet of paper and pen on a clipboard, then disappears back around the corner.</p><p>Clarke takes the clipboard and sits down in a rickety folding chair along the wall opposite the front desk. <em>Okay, let's see... Name: Clarke Griffin. Age: 24. Sexual orientation? Bisexual. Currently in a relationship? Uh, nope. Number of previous sexual partners... Three, I guess... History of STDs? Willing to consent to a medical exam?! What the fuck is this?</em></p><p>She leaps out of the chair, quickly crosses the room, and is about to fling the clipboard onto the desk and run away when the woman walks back into the room, accompanying another girl. It's not often that Clarke is left breathless, but <em>holy shit. She's gorgeous. And what is she doing in a place like this?</em></p><p>The front desk lady runs her hand down the girl's arm and says, "Well, we'll keep your form on file should you change your mind! We might even have a match for you already!" She winks, nodding her head towards Clarke. The girl opens and closes her mouth several times, then settles on an awkward smile and wave then hurriedly walks out of the building. Clarke decides she should follow suit.</p><p>"Um listen, I'm sorry but I don't think that... whatever this is... is right for me, so. Um. I'm gonna go." Clarke pushes the clipboard across the table and spins on her feet, doing an awkward hop-walk-I'm-trying-not-to-run-but-I-need-to-get-the-hell-out-of-here scurry out of the door before the front desk woman has a chance to say anything.</p><p>Clarke exhales once she's a good 10 feet away from the alley. She's about to pull out her phone and send 15 angry texts to Raven in succession, but she sees the other girl standing at a nearby bus stop. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she does an awkward run-walk-I'm-trying-not-to-rush-but-these-cars-are-waiting-on-me-and-I'm-sorta-jaywalking jog across the street. The girl looks up at Clarke from her phone and her eyes widen. If she wasn't waiting for a bus she'd probably have turned and fled.</p><p>"Hi! Sorry, um, this is probably weird, but that place...?" Clarke begins, and the other girl cringes with 100% regret. "Yeah, I don't know, I was told it was market research-"</p><p>The girl manages to stop cringing to speak. "Um, honestly, I really don't know either. I bailed after I was shown the back room." She reaches to scratch the back of her head, hoping she wouldn't be asked to elaborate.</p><p>Clarke can't just not ask. "Oh? What was back there?"</p><p>She sighs and drops her arm. "Imagine a tacky love hotel but with a super sterile medical bathroom attached. I didn't stick around long enough to ask the specifics, but it was... sex related."</p><p>"Oh! Um. I'm sorry I asked," Clarke stammers. "Uh, I'm Clarke by the way. My idiot friend Raven told me this was a legit way to get some extra cash and being a med student I could use all the help I can get. Anyway, sorry to bother you. Let's just forget this whole thing?"</p><p>That manages to get a smile out of the girl and she softens a bit. "I'm Lexa. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but considering the circumstances..." She laughs nervously.</p><p>Clarke's phone rings. It's fucking Raven. She shows Lexa the screen and shoots her a knowing look as she answers and puts her on speaker.</p><p>"Clarke! So how did it go?"<br/>"Raven. Funny you asked. What the absolute fuck were you thinking?"<br/>"Okay hear me out- I may have fabricated it a little but with how stressed you were I figured a good lay would melt your worries away. Plus the six hundred couldn't hurt!"</p><p>Lexa looks absolutely bewildered, and Clarke is right there with her.</p><p>"Raven, I- A good lay?! What the hell? You know what that place actually is?"<br/>"Oh yeah, I was in there last week. I matched with a chick named Anya and the sex was amazing-"<br/>"Raven! I don't wanna know!"<br/>"No, no, listen, so you have sex with this other person and then afterwards they extract your cum and sell it-"</p><p>Lexa's face is buried in her hands, and if Clarke's weren't occupied with her phone she would be doing the same.</p><p>"Your what?! Why? Wha- I- Raven, what the fuck? Cum? Why? What?"<br/>"Yeah apparently female cum is all the rage for beauty products and they're buying it for top dollar. Plus you get to meet someone new and get laid, so. Win-win."<br/>"I'm hanging up now."<br/>"Clar-"</p><p>Lexa's face is bright red. Clarke's is sheet white.</p><p>------</p><p>they go for coffee, despite it all.</p><p>they hit it off.</p><p>two weekends later they walk out of the building with $1,200 in their pockets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>